1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for boards, particularly for shelf boards. The fitting includes a support member arranged in the board and a fastening member which engages in a groove of the support member and is adapted to be mounted on a wall component.
2. Description of the Related Art
For fastening shelf boards to wall components it is already known to press a support member into the board, wherein the support member is slid with a groove, a slot or the like onto a usually hook-shaped fastening element. However, this has the disadvantageous that, if an impact occurs on the board from below, the board is lifted together with the support member above the fastening member and, thus, the support member is unintentionally disengaged.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a fitting of the above-described type which is of simple construction and which is secured in both directions, so that an unintentional disengagement is avoided.